Goku Potter and the Ice Age
by nomotor
Summary: Just a little fun combining the worlds of Dragonball Z and Harry Potter.
1. Prologue - The End

**Prologue: The End**

"More destruction, more power," said Frieza maliciously as he began laying waste to the main Saiyan planet Vegeta. The more he destroyed using his amazing energy, the stronger he felt himself grew, and he knew he was already, by far; the strongest being in the universe.

Frieza was travelling around the inverse destroying one planet at a time, and this was planet number 489. In this time he had progressed to his third power-form. He did not know how many he had, no one of his species had ever approached the power levels he was currently reaching, and he knew his power reigned supreme.

When Frieza had started his training, his torso was weak and required constant protection from his purple body-armour when he was in battle. As he grew stronger and reached his next level of strength, he was able to leave this behind, as purple armour shells grew in the middle of his torso to cover his vital organs, and on each shoulder to protect his neck. In addition, the horns emerging from his head had grown upward, and his full body had expanded to a far more muscular arrangement. Now he had reached his third form, his body had expanded again, and his shoulders had expanded up further and lifted up from his arms to allow him to harness far more power. Further to this, his head had elongated upward to at least twice it's original height, and spikes had emerged from his shoulders. Together these changes had increased his power seven-fold.

As he shot power-balls from each hand into the planet, he could feel his power skyrocket as he wreaked further destruction and death. There were many Saiyans attempting to fly up and attack him, however they were little match for his supreme power.

Frieza had neared the end of this 489th demolition when, rather than a Saiyan flying towards him, he saw a small capsule. The capsule was so small it could not have held more than an infant, but it's power level! Why, it could have been equal to his own, or more!

As the capsule sped towards him he knew that if he destroyed this it would finally give him the power to grow again, and develop to his next, and final form. He summoned up a ball of energy and placed all of his power into it. He felt his energy levels skyrocket as he summoned the power to destroy a small galaxy.

As the capsule flew by him, he unleashed this energy from his body; which he knew would return to him with the power of the being he destroyed, when the job was done. He watched as the energy-ball collided with the capsule, and smiled as he watched it grow. Frieza had never destroyed something of this scale before, and it amused him that he could literally see the energy double in size and begin returning to him.

"YES!"

But no!.. Something was wrong..

Instead of incinerating and disintegrating the capsule, the capsule was speeding off on it's original trajectory. Meanwhile this energy was.. Wha.. NO!

The energy ball collided with Frieza and had he not focussed all of his energy on shielding his body, he would have certainly been destroyed. The pain that tore through him was beyond excruciating. It took all of his mental focus to hold together the molecules that made up his body and mind to prevent from being blasted into oblivion.

As the explosion reached the height of its impact, Frieza was almost destroyed. He had be blown from himself and was utterly diminished. His one hope was to return to his home planet and pray they still respected him as their leader and restored him.

As the power exuding from the explosion diminished, Frieza knew he could just survive it, and as he left the destruction to return to his home, Frieza used the remnants of the blast to help him on the path back through space. He then curled up and went into hibernation; unsure if he would ever wake.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Saiyan Who Lived

**Chapter 1: The Saiyan Who Lived**

Muten Roshi lived a perfectly healthy life. He woke up extremely early and trained with his grandson. They lived in an ordinary house and lived ordinary, healthy lives.

The only secret Muten Roshi kept from the world was that the young man with spiked black hair was not actually his grandson. The fact of the matter was that almost fifteen years ago he had risen early for his morning run and found this small child in a capsule on his doorstep with a small lighting scar on his forehead.

The capsule had also contained a note which had explained everything to Muten. He had kept this secret too, but it was for this reason that he had trained this small child every day of his life since that fateful morning.

The note had said:

 _This Capsule contains Goku Potter, the last of the Saiyans from the planet Vegeta. Our planet is being destroyed by the evil lord Frieza. Goku is the prophesied Grandson of our Grand Master Gohan. He is the one whom will destroy Frieza, and it has been written that he will then end many great evils after this. The Saiyan race has spread to all corners of the universe so we are confident that whatever planet he arrives on, he will be contacted when he reaches an appropriate age by the nearest Saiyan Finishing School. Until this day comes, we ask that you take care of dear Goku and prepare him as you would your own child. It was written long before his birth that he is the lastchance that the universe has left_.

Goku had arrived on Muten Roshi's doorstep on the morning of the 31st of July almost fifteen years ago, so Muten treated this as being his first birthday.

Tomorrow was his eleventh birthday, and if the letter that has been correct, it would not be long before the Saiyan School contacted him and it would be time for Muten to have a serious talk with Goku.

Goku woke up and splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. He could see in his reflection that the clock said it was almost 2am.

Goku stared at his reflection; his always spiked up hair, his green eyes, the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

It had never been explained to him how he had received this scar. Or why his hair spiked up like no one else's. He longed to know also, why sometimes when he focused his energy, he could produce energy balls, and even fly.

His Master Roshi had forbidden this every time he'd seen it, but with the levels his power levels had reached (and some secret practice while Master Roshi slept) he was now able to do each of these things with great ease.

Today was his 16th birthday, and his Master had promised that all of his questions would be answered on this date.

As he walked downstairs he saw his Master seated in the living room with a pot of green tea. His Master rose as he saw Goku descend and invited him to sit down on the opposite side of the table. As Goku sat down, he was handed an envelope made of thick parchment.

Mr G. Potter  
The Upstairs Bedroom  
23 Upton Close  
Boroughhampton, UK

As Goku flipped over the envelope he saw a red wax seal and a crest printed onto the envelope above the seal. The crest was dominated by a large letter K, which was the left boarder, and stretched to the two right corners. The K split the seal into three parts which contained in the top portion a what looked like a fire, in the bottom portion a circle with some stars on it, and in the side portion, a dragon.

Goku looked up at his Master.

"Fifteen years ago today I woke up for my morning walk and found you on my doorstep with this other letter here."

Muten handed Goku the letter that had arrived with him, which he read through with increasing disbelief. Goku looked up at his Master with eyes full of even more questions than he'd come down the stairs with... and yet...

"So this is why I'm different," He said. It was more a statement of fact than anything. "And this new letter..."

"I'm guessing is your finishing school," his Master Roshi finished for him.

Goku opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

 _KING KAI'S CLOUD of LEARNING and WISDOM_

 _Headmaster: KAI DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Lord of the Worlds, Funniest person alive)_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Kai's Cloud of Learning and Wisdom. Please find enclosed your plane ticket._

 _Term starts on the 1st of September._

 _Please bring with you at least a week's worth of clothing along with any personal effects._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _King Kai_

 _PS. This is what part of the alphabet would look like if Q and R were eliminated. Hahahaha!_

"I..." Goku was lost for words. He shook the envelope again and sure enough, out fell another piece of heavy parchment.

 _KAIrways flight KA123_

 _Pax: 1 Adult_

 _Departing_  
 _LHR - 10:00 on 31 August_

 _Arriving_  
 _KAI - 16:00 on 31 August_

 _Each passenger will be entitled to 1 x 20kg of checked baggage_

"Ww.. wh.. what?" Goku was lost for words. This all explained so much, yet left him with so many more questions.

"This is all I know Goku." Master Roshi said simply. "I have trained you to be as strong as I could have hoped to achieve, and I have raised you as my own. I couldn't allow you to fly or use your energy as your Saiyan blood allows you to. I couldn't let it be known anything different was going on here. If there are Saiyan friendly folk here then there could just as easily be enemies."

Goku fell back into his chair still in disbelief. Him! A Saiyan warrior!


End file.
